We All Are Winx
|music = Federico Aloi, Raffaele Presciutti, Lorenzo Federici, Luca Morisco |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |write = Federico Aloi, Raffaele Presciutti, Lorenzo Federici, Luca Morisco and Leslie Poleri Newell |pre = Feeling Fine |next = N/A}}We All Are Winx is a song from Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss. Its instrumental is the opening of the web series Winx Avatar Story episodes. This song is divised in six parts: the first and last are sang by the Winx, the second and fourth by Tritannus and the third and fifth by the Trix. Lyrics |-|English= WINX There is a magic power That's hidden inside of you Look in your heart to find it You're gonna feel it too Just leave the world behind you Reach for the sky with me Get ready for adventure Together we're the Winx Our travels won't be easy We'll get there in the end No matter what will happen We'll always be your friends This dream is real so just get ready For this fantasy, just come with me You can make your dreams come true Stay with us Leave all your fears and spread your wings We can be friends We'll fight the dark and bring true love To the whole world Through thick and thin, we're gonna win We all are Winx The journey's never ending But that won't stop us now Don't let the darkness scare you No one will bring us down If you are lost and lonely We'll bring the light to you Now let your smile be glowing Together we're the Winx This fairytale is ours Dancing till the morn If you believe you'll join us Ah, ah, ah This fairytale is ours If you believe you'll join us Just come with me You can make your dreams come true Stay with us Leave all your fears and spread your wings We can be friends We'll fight the dark and bring true love To the whole world Through thick and thin, we're gonna win We all are Winx TRITANNUS Do you really believe you can beat me? Waste no time Who cares if you're pretty? Turn around go back to your playground Watch out, gonna be back This is my dance TRIX Do you really believe you can beat me? Waste no time Who cares if you're pretty? Turn around go back to your playground Watch out, I got a new trick This is my sound TRITANNUS Do you think you're the queens of the party But i'm the chief who gets to be naughty Listen up and hear how the story goes You should know by now there's no way to go TRIX Do you think you're the queens of the party But we're the ones who get to be naughty There's no chance for you to be on this track Bring it down, give it up No more slack, we'll be back WINX You can make your dreams come true Stay with us Leave all your fears and spread your wings We can be friends Just come with me We'll fight the dark and bring true love To the whole world Through thick and thin, we're gonna win We all are Winx We all are Winx We all are Winx﻿ |-|Italian= Amiche per la pelle Un solo destino e poi Un magico potere Che vive in tutte noi E un volo tra le stelle Che non finisce mai Il cuore batte forte Tu non lo fermerai La strada è un po' in salita Ma non ti arrendere Non ti dimenticare Che siamo accanto a te Un' emozione prende vita Il tuo posto è Insieme a me Ogni giorno è un sogno in più Con le Winx E ora di volare via Amica mia Combatterai le avversità Con l'amore Il tuo destino adesso è qui Noi siamo Winx E un viaggio senza fine Un' opportunità Non devi preoccupati Di dove porterà Ma se ti senti sola Oppure sei un po' giù Tu pensa solamente Che insieme siamo Winx La favola si avvera Credici anche tu Balliamo fino all'alba Ah, ah, ah La favola si avvera E il sole che rinasce Sul mondo Winx Il tuo posto è insieme a noi Se vorrai E ora di volare via Amica mia Combatterai le avversità Con l'amore Il tuo destino adesso è qui Noi siamo Winx Voi pensate di avere la meglio? Io però quaggiù non vi vogglio Forze a voi scappare conviene Occhio che il mondo quaggiù mi appartiene Vi credete le star della festa? Ma un look perfetto non basta Meglio se tornate a giocare Io so già come andrà Siamo Trix contro Winx! Voi pensate di avere la meglio? Ma scherzare con me è uno sbaglio Vi diro qual' è la morale Chi gioca contro di me si fa male Vi credete le star della festa? Ma vi siete montate la testa Siete senza una speranza Io so già come andrà Siamo Trix conto Winx! Il tuo posto è insieme a noi Se vorrai E ora di volare via Amica mia Noi siamo Winx Combatteremo il buio con Un sorriso Il tuo destino adesso è qui Noi siamo Winx Noi siamo Winx Per sempre Winx! Trivia *A karaoke video with the Italian song and lyrics was released on the official Italian Winx Club Youtube Channel on July 30, 2014. *An instrumental version of this song was released as a Video-Extra in the Winx Club: Il Mistero Degli Abissi DVD. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club Category:Trix Category:Tritannus Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs Category:Movies Songs